Time Disruption: The Story of Midnight and Spectrum
by Shadic SparkDash
Summary: Midnight and Spectrum. Two different mothers, one father. Both Brothers and Half Brothers, and yet they are also not even brothers at the same time. Who are they, and how will this tie in with the future?
1. Before Equestria Part 1

[A blue alicorn waited for two other alicorns to wake up. The first one was a black male alicorn with a blue mane that had golden stars covering it. His wings starts out black but latter at the tips of some feathers they turn blue, and the same was with his blue horn. His cutie mark was a blue star which was covered by a crescent moon, and around his neck was a necklace that bared Luna's symbol, hinting that he had some type of association with the lunar princess or queen, depending on where and when he came.

The other alicorn seemed to be exactly the opposite of the first. His fur was white and his cutie mark actually seemed to be a combination of three. It was a black, white, and grey star, and there seemed to be a spiky circle in the center, and all that ended with a strange aura around it. Both of them had scars of previous battles and both of them looked worn out. The blue alicorn took one look at them, filled a bucket with water, and splashed it over their faces.

Both alicorns instantly woke up, coughing from the water

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" The white alicorn said, standing up, shaking the water off of his fur. His rainbow eyes changed to red as he glared at the blue alicorn.

"Yeah! Don't you see our condition?!" The other dark alicorn said, glaring at the blue alicorn with his red eyes. The blue alicorn rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I did. If I didn't then I would've left you two to die in that void that was consuming you." The blue alicorn said. The two looked at each other a little bit uneasy, knowing that they just insulted the one that saved them from a potential everlasting death. The blue alicorn sighed.

"My name is Time Ticker, one of the first alicorns born into this universe. But now let me ask you a question...who are you two?" Time Ticker asked. The two looked at each other, wondering who should say their name first.

"My name is Spectrum." The white alicorn said.

"And I'm Midnight." The dark alicorn said. The blue alicorn faced-hoofed.

"I asked who are you not what are your names." Time Ticker said. The two looked bewildered at him.

"Ugh! You are so complicated!" Spectrum said. Time Ticker rolled his eyes.

"Time IS sorta complicated..." Time Ticker said, pacing around them. "...but there are some things even MORE complicated than time. Like you two." Time Ticker said. He pulls out a scroll. "You two have very different but similar lives. While you both exist in different dimensions, roughly everything is more or less the same. Tell me more about yourselves." Time Ticker said.

"And if we don't?" Midnight asked. Time Ticker looked at him.

"Look I'm trying to help you. I could just erase you two from time and start everything over from scratch. That's the thing about having to control time. You have to make sure that you don't accidentally change the wrong thing, or the whole timeline might even collapse. So start talking." Time Ticker said.

"You're not giving us much a choice, right?" Spectrum said. Time Ticker sighed.

"Wished I could ACTUALLY give you more than two choices, but time is a bit picky. I don't have much control of it. I'm just the guy that tries to fix everything." Time Ticker said.

"But we got our friends! Our family! All of them are depending on us! We can't let them be stuck in that crisis for more than a minute!" Midnight exclaimed.

"I solved that problem a long time ago. Here, time moves so slow that we can be here for billions of years and not even a single second even passed in the outside world. It just freezes. Perfect to chit-chat with you two for a while." Time Ticker said. The two sighed.

"Alright! We'll tell you about our lives. But promise that once we finish you'll take us back home!" Spectrum said. Time Paradox shook his head.

"Nope. If you actually want to succeed in that battle of yours, you got to train with me before you can go. Luckily I'm a man who keeps his promises so after preparing you two, I'll let you go wherever you two want." Time Ticker said. The two alicorns looked at each other, before sighing.

"Okay, we'll tell you our story."

Saga: Before Equestria

Chapter One: The Division

_There was a tale about a prosperous nations existing way before Equestria was even founded, in fact, way before those founders were even born. And before their parents were born. And before that generation and that generation and that generation, going all the way back to the first thousand years...of chaos._

_In those times, there was no pony to control basic things like life, time, space, such things. With these ponies not existing, chaos ruled. It was such much that even Discord's chaos would pale against it. Things like Time Remnants, beings who existed outside of time and wrecked havoc through it, roamed around. Ponies would suddenly drop dead and come back to life years later. A pony would be walking on the ground and suddenly find themselves thousands of feet above the ground and fall to their deaths. Unicorns couldn't control their magic, pegasus couldn't control the weather, climates suddenly changed, so one day it would be over 100 degrees and the next it would be in the negatives. Everyone suffered, even the ones who loved chaos. They wanted a change. They started to become desperate._

_It was at that point that the first alicorns were born/created/made (whatever way you like to say). A normal pony couldn't handle the stress of intense magic, but a alicorn could. And slowly these bearers started to control their respective elements. Time was stabilized, the weather did not go out of hand, life became a predictable cycle, and no one would teleport accidentally to another place without knowing or deciding. Their names were unknown but many knew them by what type of element they controlled: Time, Space, Heat, Magic, Life, and Chaos. Each one eventually had children of their own who bared their forefather's element. Some found a family in each other, and others found one whom they both love and found worthy to become the mother of the one who would control their element. The family of royals was born and while all of them started out non-alicorn born, they eventually become alicorns, some as old as 21 and others as young as 2. Since they were mostly pure alicorns, that meant that they were all immortal, and so a kingdom was born. Each of the first 6 alicorns ruled distinct districts, where each set up their own little nation, and each would bring up some issues or discussions from each district. Peace was made, and that peace would rule for a long time._

_But if something goes up, it must go down. Technology had reached beyond the stars. Everything went so well, until the war with the Remnants began._

_The war was a harsh one. The Time Remnants pulled fighters from various worlds and timelines, and anyone who didn't had a high enough power level was defeated, captured, or killed. The kingdom was on a verge of collapse. But slowly the first of the alicorns gathered all the strength and might and technology they possessed and finally went all-out against this threat. The threat upon seeing technology and power that have never been seen, nor will ever be seen, was defeated. And for a time, peace was restored._

_But upon realizing that their era was the only era that will ever be on top other the others, and upon realizing that if their kingdom would be ever defeated that their enemy would be undefeated forever, they started the project called Project Armageddon, otherwise known as the project that will become the fall of the kingdom. They sent all of their subjects in a sleep that would last a hundred years, and sent their heirs through different timelines and places, making sure that they would be reborn in that timeline, unaware of what their previous life was, and then the first ever born alicorns destroyed everything created in their reign, making sure that it couldn't be accessible, even by time travel, before sending themselves away for good._

_No one actually was sure if this was all true, and if it was true, what happened to those six, nor what happened to those heirs. When everyone woke up, their memories about the great kingdom was gone. Unbeknownst to them about the great order they had, they slowly separated themselves into the three tribes, and the heirs of that great kingdom mixed their blood with those that were left behind, and following their fore-fathers footsteps, they too left this world. And finally, the last alicorn born was gone, and for a long time, no more appeared. And it was at that point where those who knew about the legend thought that there would be no more, forever._

_Until they came._

_A scroll was found. A scroll, left behind from all of the destruction, was found. At last, after thousands of years, it was found. But only a few believed it. When the scroll was presented, the rest stood there in disbelief. Then their rage was brought, and they finally split away from each other for good. But two more copies were made, one for each tribe, so that maybe if they read, at least one would believe. The scroll contained a prophecy. A promise. A promise about the return of a alicorn._

_The scroll said that even though the original six and their heirs would not return, a new pair of alicorns would be born into this corrupted society. They would bring back peace and fight any chaotic being in their paths. They would be two sisters. One would be a unicorn, the other a Pegasus. That last part was what made the tribes split. It meant for the earth ponies that they were the rejected and lowest of the three races, or so that they thought, and it meant for both unicorn and pegasi that they would have to deal with the fact that one of the sisters was from a rival tribe. And of course none of them accepted this prophecy. Even though it had the royal seal of the six, their lack of memory and their rivalry was what caused all of this separatism to reach its climax._

_And so for a long time, this scroll was forgotten, thrown out. For years their rivalry lasted. Decades. And it was at this point that Magic, or more better said, her future representative, had enough. She decided that she would send some of their representatives back in time, to take care of a small, but actually important situation._

_For the time of the two royal sisters, was coming._

"And that's the end of the story kids." A tender golden female pegasi said to her daughters. One of them was a young white unicorn with pink hair, and the other was a younger blue pegasi. A dark blue unicorn wrapped around his hooves over the two children.

"Did you like that story, Daylight and Night Shine?" The father said. The two nodded.

"I wonder who will be those two?" The oldest, Daylight said. The youngest nodded.

"I wanna see them one day." The younger said. The two parents chuckled.

"You'll see them one day." The father said, and everyone laughed. But then the father pulled the mother to a safe distance where the two children could not hear. He looked worriedly at her.

"How long do you think we can hide them before they find out?" The father said. The mother sighed.

"I don't know. They're still too young! They hadn't even gotten their cutie marks!" The mother said. The father sighed.

"I know, but ever since we met each other we knew about the dangers about being in love each other. We were able to hide together, but with our children, it will become impossible to sustain ourselves in this desolated place." The father said. "They're doing a census tomorrow. If they find them... I can't imagine what they would do to our children if they found out that one was a unicorn and the other was a pegasi!" The father said worriedly. "We were able to escape the last census because of who our families were, but with them being gone..." The father said, before staying silent. The two sighed.

"Do you think we could escape again?" The mother said. The father sighed.

"I doubt it. I heard a few months ago that two colts were taken away just because they were from different races and that they were friends? Can you see what type of chaos rules our world? We can't stay put, but we also can't leave. The population is expanding more and more, and the cold wind is expanding even more!" The father put a hoof to his head. "I hate saying this, but I think it's time we let our children go..." The father said.

"But how? You see how dangerous it's even to leave! Guards everywhere! Those dogs that hurt someone just for the fun of it! The ponies themselves! I can't give myself to think that our own kind acts more savagely than a wild animal! They kill! They steal! They lie! They destroy one's soul! I can't think no more!" The mother exclaimed. The father sighed.

"Tomorrow, we'll see. If they don't find us, they don't find us. But if they do, honey, pack up our stuff, I'll help you, because the fate of our children lie on our hoofs, and we can't let them have them. We'll help them escape, at all costs, even if it means losing everything we have, everything we are, and even if it means losing our own lives." The father said. The mother sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it. But promise me that nothing will happen to our children." The mother said. The father smiled.

"I swear by my own life that nothing will happen to none of us. Even if we're separated by our own tribes, our love will be stronger than their rivalry, and soon we'll see each other." The father said, saying the same thing he said to her when they vowed each other eternal love. The mother nodded.

"Then let's begin." The mother said, and they started to pack up what they could so that when the day comes, they would be ready.

_To be continued..._

_Authors Notes: Hey hey guys! Welcome to this new pre-series!_

_Yep this story was SUPPOSED to have risen before the one that's now going but I have a feeling this is going to be really relevant later on, especially in the third story._

_Originally I thought this was going to be a story about Celestia, Luna, Sombra, a OC friend of Sombra, Discord, Chrysalis, and Tirek, but as the story got on, and with the support of a friend named amf studios, I've decided to expand on this idea. Now it'll be about more than just those mentioned right now, but about the first alicorns, and their heirs, and the heirs of Celestia and Luna._

_Now don't start yelling at me "But Shadic! Celestia and Luna NEVER had children!"_

_And you'd be right. But I'm doing a kind of "What if" story and experimenting with things. And who knows? With Generation 5 of my little pony being officially announced, we might actually see a heir to the thrown in this new series. _

_Apart from being a cool element in the story, I believe I will start seeing some success here. And no this is not going to be part of the contest that's going on. Though this will introduce some new characters that will later be featured in Death Battle (which I'm doing with amf studios and Pro Writer 7) yet again this is not part of the contest, though it WILL be part of the cannon series of Time Disruption, just in a different perspective._

_For now it will just be a my little pony crossover. Maybe latter I might include some sonic elements but for now it's pure my little pony_

_Like, Comment and Follow!_


	2. Before Equestria Part 2

Chapter 2: Persecution

The crow of a rooster shook the air. It was dawn already. There was a cool temperature in the area, as the sun would have to warm up the ground. The bird's chip was starting to be heard, and the sound of hooves marching on the ground was heard. Spears pointed up like waves. The stomping made the nearby earth tremble. Their prey was close by, and they would stop at nothing to get them.

In front of them was a abandoned house. Or so it seemed. Trained with various detective skills, the ponies were able to identify that the house was actually still occupied. There was shadows behind one of the windows, which meant that their prey was inside of the house, ready for their predator to make their first move so that they could flee. They earth ponies chuckled. They glanced at each other with a devilish grin. Using a torch they grabbed earlier, they threw it into the house, breaking the window, and setting the house on fire.

Immediately before the torch even touched the ground to light up every single part of the house, a gallop was heard as their prey made the run for it. The earth ponies laughed.

Time to get some unicorns and pegasus.

They started to gallop towards the sound, where they saw the family just getting themselves in a wagon before moving. Anticipating this, one of them loaded his sling shot, twirled it around in the air, and fire it, hitting on of the wheels. With the wheels starting to receive damage as more and more rocks hit, the father of the family step out and fired magical shot after magical shot, deflecting or destroying the pebbles before they could reach them. Shields would've taken much more energy, so quick energy beams would do the trick. The earth ponies dodged every single one of the now offensive energy beams that the stallion on the wagon was firing at them. A gush of wing swept beside them as the mother of the family dealt a clean hit at one of the more weaker ponies, before retreating back to safety. The earth ponies were now getting pissed off that their rival races, the unicorn and pegasus race, was beating them, and that the earth ponies would soon lose them again like last year as the forest got into view. It seemed that the family would escape.

Until a certain energy beam zapped through the air and took one of the forward wheels. Without the ability to control the direction that they were going, the wagon started to sway back and forth, nearly falling over, but it remained upright. But with a proper burst of wind from another figure, the wagon collapsed.

The earth ponies celebrated being able to catch them, and were about to congratulate the ones that helped them...

...until they realized that they were also pegasus and unicorns.

The happiness of the earth ponies soon turned to rage, horrified that their enemy would help them. The other groups from the two different tribes also became enraged, knowing they helped the enemy.

" What the heck are you doing here!? This is our prey! Stay back!" The head of the unicorns of their battalion said. The pegasus growled.

"You say _you_ stopped them!? We were the ones that gave the finishing blow, so it was OUR victory!" The pegasus tribe said. The earth ponies growled even more higher than the unicorn or pegasus race.

"What the hay are you talking about!? _We_ found them. _We_ tracked them down. And even without your 'help' we would've been able to catch them _anyways!_" The earth ponies said. The unicorn and pegasus races growled at the earth, pointing their spears at them.

"Well one second ago you were basically _LOSING_ to them until we came along and shot down their wheel. This proves that unicorns are the superior race!" The unicorn leader said. The pegasus growled even more.

"If it weren't for our speed you two would've lost them so it means that WE are the better race. Glory to the pegasus race!" The leader of the pegasus infantry said. The earth scowled at them.

"Glory!? What do you call this glory!? That was called taking someone else's win! That is not winning that is called cheating, you thief!" Earth said. The pegasus leader widened his eyes, before narrowing them, pulling out the mighty swords they had and the quick shooting bows, loading them with arrows.

"Oh. You are certainly going to regret calling us thief. Say that once again!" The pegasus race said. Earth growled at them.

"Thief." They said, before charging at the pegasus race, who charged at them. The unicorn race, even though not being insulted at that point, charged in as well to fight the two sides so that if they won they would finally show who was more superior. The three were about to start killing each other when they remembered why they were there. They turned around to see the family slowly backing up, trying to not be part of this slaughter. When they realized they noticed them, they started to run, but then they bumped into a wall made out of magic. The three tribes momentarily forgot their dispute as they concentrated all their forces around the family.

(Hey! For the first time in forever, they are working toge-)

(Every tribe mentally: SHUT UP!)

(Author: Okay...?)

"So look what we have here?" The unicorn leader said as he examined the family, making sure that they were not the wrong ones. He smiled when he realized they were the ones they were trying to find. "Looks like now we have you." The unicorn said. The pegasus growled.

"No. WE have him." They said. The earth ponies growled as well.

"What then hay man!? I already told you, WE had them since the very beginning!" Earth yelled. They started their argument again, and every single pegasus, earth pony, and unicorn had their weapons barely touching the other's neck. The tensions were so high that the entire atmosphere around them was beating them with a sickening heat. It seemed like for the first time in this 300 Year War, the first drop of blood would finally be splattered over the floor. But right when it seemed like a war would break out, they quickly glanced and saw that the family, somehow, had escaped.

"What?! Impossible!" One of the pegasus said. Then they turned against each other again as they started to blame each other once again.

"It's your fault!"

"No it's his fault!"

"No you!"

"It's your stupidity! It's definitely your fault!"

"No you!"

"Oh no it ain't me! It's his fault!"

"NO YOU!"

And as these three tribes bickered yet again, while the heat in the atmosphere around them heated to uncontrollable proportions, the temperatures dropped by a fraction. Above them, creatures fed by hatred against one another swirled around them. While they would not be as powerful as they would later be, soon, very soon, there would be so much rage to fuel them that it would be impossible to live there.

The times of cold was very far away, but it would come, very soon.

The family had escaped and were now too faraway for a expedition group to find them now. They regained their breath and laid down a bit. They had their wagon, but it was no unusable.

"What are we going to do now?" The Mother worriedly said. The Father inspected the wagon.

"This thing took too many hits already. I don't think it would work for much anymore." The Father said, sighing. "But at least the children are okay, but with so many things against us...I don't know what to do anymore..." The Father said. "I-i-i think it might be time..." The Father said. The mother gasped.

"No! We can't let that happen!" The mother cried out. The father sighed as another argument was about to unfold, and he hated arguments, especially since his logic would usually win, and thus his words would hit harder than any action possible to them.

"If we don't they run the risk of being killed." The Father said.

"There must be a way! Who would accept them anyways!? They would just be separated from each other and then we'll never be united again!" The Mother said, crying. "Even if somepony accepted them they would become his or her's slave!" The mother said. The father placed a hoof to his head as he sighed, trying to stop his emotions from getting him as well.

"I simply don't know. I don't regret marrying you, but we knew this would happen from the very beginning." The father said. He smiled a bit. "I would give everything again for you." The father said, wiping the tears away from his wife and love. "But we have to make the right decisions. If not, then not only our hopes in this life would die off, but the hope of Equestria itself would perish." The father said, hugging her. She sighed, tears still going down, but she decided to gulp all of that pain back in.

"I know...but who? Who would take in our children?" She asked. The father pondered a bit, trying to find something in his memory that might become useful. Then it hit him.

"Remember that certain unicorn that once did a speech about ending this segregation?" The father said. The mother tried to remember, and after a moment, nodded.

"But are you sure he'll accept them?" The Mother asked. The father nodded.

"I'm certain. Starswirl will accept them and hide them while this whole thing happens." The father said as they motioned their children to come with them.

"You know it'll be difficult to get there, right? He's in the middle of the unicorn tribe." The mother said. The father nodded.

"I know, but if we catch him when he travels to another tribe, we can convince him to take care of them." The father said.

"It will be dangerous, you know." The mother said, but a small smiled had formed on her face.

"I know, but we'll go through this together, and by the end, we'll be together again." The father said as they departed into the forest that hid them. They knew there would still be a lot to do and a lot of moments where their lives would be at risk.

But if they stayed together, nothing will happen to them.

The 300 Year Rivalry War would continue to rage on, but the time was coming for it to end, and from those ashes would bring an empire.

But even being united, this family, along with many other families like them, would continue to be under the constant threat of being separated, if not destroyed. Something must be done to stop this madness.

And help would be on its way.

"Only wait a bit more, only a bit more, and then our divided world will be reunified and rebuilt into a ever lasting empire, where its limits is the sky."

But for now, the stage is set, the conflicts are presented, and just like any story, it's time for the action to begin.

To be Continued...

Author's Note:

Okay! That took WAY longer than it should've been, considering the number of words there are. My stories are being slowed down due to life, but I promise that I'll try to pick into high gear once summer comes. Until next time...see ya-

Random Reader: But hey! Isn't this story about Midnight and Spectrum?  
Author: (1) Shut up (2) This is the setting up for their story. So please have patience.

Anyways...see ya then!


End file.
